


Call to Arms

by Altura



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: ADVENTURE!, Dwarves, So many OCs, Stranger in a Strange Land, suspense!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altura/pseuds/Altura
Summary: Restus knew Magister Umbric was onto something with his void research. They had been outcast from the Horde for looking into these powers and there was no turning back. Void Elves are now part of the Alliance, and Restus decides to explore the Eastern Kingdoms and see what he can do to help.





	Call to Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! This is not going to be good. It is super rough, rushed, and a good portion of it is regurgitating void elf lore with my toon's personal experience injected in. I'm testing the waters, and might continue on and show a Void Elf's experiences in the Alliance as he ventures across the Eastern Kingdoms with new eyes. Let me know what you think! Also, thank you to Stormwind General Chat for stirring up ideas for this fic. I appreciate it =D

Sylvanas had always called her people “The Forsaken;” Humans who had been forsaken from the light in their death, doomed to continue living, but she of all people should understand the plight of the Ren’dorei. After all, she was once a high elf before Arthas turned her into the Banshee Queen. But as Arthas transformed her, he also tore apart the qual’dorei. He had torn our people asunder, and with the destruction of the Sunwell we followed Sylvanas to the Horde and renamed ourselves to the Sin’dorei. Children of the blood. We assumed that the Horde is where we would stay; they accepted the outcasts and supported my guild’s research into fel energies, but some magics are too dangerous for even the Banshee Queen to accept.

I was too young to join Illidan and his servants as they infused themselves with Fel-Magic and became the demons they strived to fight against, so instead I started summoning demons and enslaving them to fight against the legion, doing anything I could to use their magic against them. Magister Umbric knew we could reach passed the powers of the legion, and instead summon the strength of the old gods themselves. Priests could summon the void in small bursts, granting them an enormous amount of strength, but Umbric was certain he could find a way to control it. 

I don’t regret following Umbric, but I didn’t think Sylvanas herself would stand aside as we were forsaken from our own race. We fled to the Ghostlands to continue our studies until Magister Umbric finally made the breakthrough we were waiting for, and finally opened a portal to the world of void. I was hesitant to follow him, but I knew glory waited on the other side. This would be a way to turn the tides of war against the legion. Not for the Horde nor the Alliance, but for Azeroth. 

The void changed us. The horrors we faced in the Telogrus rift were unfathomable. The whispers of the void left me unable to even move many days, frightened of what they would tell me to do next. I had begun to miss the withdrawals I faced when the Sunwell was first destroyed. Alleria found her way to the void, we were cut off from Azeroth. Training on our own, suffering in silence as the voices screamed in our heads. Slowly, but surely, we adapted to the rift, learned to tune out the whispers, and could focus on controlling the void. Until Alleria and Umbric were the first ones to achieve complete control, and to give us our name. Void Elves; Ren’dorei. Children of the Void. 

As our studies continued, more and more of us had begun to master the art of the void. The only issue was that we had nowhere to go. We may have found a way out of the rift, but we had no banner to fight under. We would be seen as Blood Elves by the Alliance and killed or hunted by the Horde for disobeying orders to cease our studies. I was experimenting on infusing a summoned demon with void energy when another Void elf told me the news. Alleria had spoken to the King of Stormwind, Anduin Wrynn. The young king had extended his hand to us in the fight against the legion, and what he expected would turn into a war against the Horde. We were finally being accepted. Rumors were passed among the rift, claiming they wanted to use us while they could, then cast us out like we had been before, but I remained optimistic as I walked through the rift and saw sunlight for the first time in years. 

As my eyes adjusted, I noticed that the rift led me to a section of Stormwind with a small building placed right in the middle of the clearing. I took a moment to take in the changes Stormwind had gone through since I was last here, as a young High Elf, many years ago. An older gentleman stood outside the building, adorned in a suit and a top hat. As I walked closer we locked eyes and he greeted me with a smile, taking his hat in hand and bowing. “Welcome to the Alliance, son.” He walked closer and placed his hand on my shoulder, guiding me into the building. “I am Ambassador Moorgard. We appreciate you joining the Alliance. Normally, I would give you instructions on what you can do to help our efforts in The Eastern Kingdoms, but King Anduin has decided that your people deserve a proper greeting from himself, given all you have been through throughout the years.” 

A lump formed in my throat as we continued into the building. I wasn’t expecting to gain an audience with the King himself. I wasn’t sure to expect, but I heard stories of his father. The Ruthless Lion of the Alliance. What I saw instead inside the embassy wasn’t the fierce glare of a lion, nor the gentle stare of a cub. This was something different. Anduin, a man no older than myself, extended a hand to me that I gladly accepted. A light radiated off him, comforting my worries, and even calming the voices from the rift. “Welcome home, Restus.” My fear melted with his words, ensuring me that my people and I would never again be forsaken.


End file.
